godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Helios
"Behold the glory of Helios!!!" - Helios Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, Helios is the God of the Sun. He steers the Sun Chariot across the sky every day, bringing daylight to the world. In his honour, the Colossus of Rhodes was built as an exact image of him. Helios is the son of the Titan Hyperion. His Roman equivalent is Sol. In the God of War Series God of War: Chains of Olympus Helios was kidnapped by Atlas by orders of Persephone, who felt betrayed by the gods for being forced to stay with Hades six months out of every year, His disappearance allowed Morpheus, the god of dreams, to take over the mortal realm and cast the gods into a deep slumber. Helios was taken to the Underworld, where Atlas used his power to destroy the Pillar of the World-and with it, the rest of the planet. Before this plan could be fully achieved, the Sun God was saved by Kratos, who defeated Persephone and chained Atlas to the world in the Pillar's place. During the battle with Persephone, Helios was held in Atlas' hand, forming of an orb of light. The ray of sunlight he radiated was used by Kratos to weaken Persephone. After his final battle, an unconscious Kratos was stripped of his items by Helios and Athena. Helios, grateful for Kratos' rescuing him, and showing pity for his sacrifices, suggests helping him further, only for Athena to disagree, claiming that "He'll live. They must." God of War II Two Helios statues can be found in God of War II. The first is the great Colossus of Rhodes, which Kratos fights and destroys after it is animated by Zeus. The second is found in the Garden of the Gods, as Kratos travels through the Palace of the Fates. It is accompanied by five other god statues; Ares, Athena, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Helios briefly appears at the end, at the council of the gods on Olympus, along with Hermes, Hades, Poseidon and Zeus. He is one of the first witnesses of the rescued Titans ascending Mount Olympus, led by Gaia and a vengeful Kratos. God of War III "The Titans will fail again!" - Helios The gods quickly take action to defeat the Titans once again. Helios jumps onto his Sun Chariot and begins attacking Gaia, throwing a fireball to prevent Kratos from escaping the soldiers who swarm the Titan's shoulder. Helios is also seen battling with the Titan of Destruction, Perses, and successfully dislodges him from the mountain. Helios again battles Perses on the slopes of Olympia, holding an advantage over the Titan because of the blinding light he emits. He occasionally aids the minions of Olympus against Kratos by throwing fireballs into the area. After fighting through the hordes, Kratos uses a ballista to damage Helios' sun chariot, causing him to fly into the hand of Perses. The Titan proceeds to crush him with his hand, throwing him somewhere into the city. Kratos continues to hunt Helios down and finds him injured and unable to lift himself off the ground. A batallion of Undead Legionnaires desperately attempt to protect the god, forming a circular phalanx around him. Kratos then proceeds to crush the undead phalanx, using a Cyclops to break through the ranks, after which he kills the Cyclops by brutally ripping out its eye. Helios pleads for his life, reminding Kratos of the debt he owes the mortal for saving him years ago and promising to repay Kratos if his life is spared. Kratos immediately demands to know the location of The Flames of Olympus. Helios states that he will never reach it and unleashes the power of the sun to blind Kratos. However, Kratos is able to block the light with his hands, advances towards Helios, and smashes Helios' head repeatedly under his boot. Helios then says that Kratos would need to embrace the Flames of Olympus to defeat Zeus, only to have Kratos reveal that Hephaestus had already told him about the flame and how it is both harmful to gods and mortals. Helios expresses shock at Kratos trusting the words of Hephaestus, labelling the smith as an exiled freak who had fallen from the grace of Olympus. Kratos declares that is exactly why he believes Hephaestus, grabbing Helios and brutally ripping the god's head off. Kratos uses head to detect secrets and blind his enemies. After Helios' death, the world falls prey to darkness, as the sun disappears and a torrent of rain pours down. Powers and Abilities "Feel The Wrath Of The Sun!" - Helios As the god of the Sun, Helios has many powers that revolve around the element Fire. Helios is able to control fire, bending it to his will. Examples include; *Helios starting fires on Gaia *Shooting Fireballs at the Titan Perses *His Steeds and his Chariot being covered in flames *Unleashing a powerful beam could blind enemies, and brighten up the even the darkest of places. *As an Olympian, common godlike powers, including Immortality, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, and Invincibility Trivia *He is voiced by Crispin Freeman in God of War III and Dwight Schultz in God of War: Chains of Olympus. *In God of War: Chains of Olympus, Helios' abduction led to the disappearance of the Sun from the sky. In God of War III, Kratos kills Helios by ripping his head off causing the sun to disapear and rain falls constantly. *Right in front of Helios, while he's wounded on the rooftop after being crushed and thrown by Perses, you can notice the very Sun Shield Kratos used in God of War: Chains of Olympus. * Helios was likely infected with Vain Glory from Pandora's Box, evidenced by his grandiose boasting. He also might have been infected with Cowardice, as he never faces his opponents directly and he is the only god who attempts to dissuade Kratos from killing him. *Even though appearing in very few mythology stories, he was still regarded the sun god. Even having the Colossus of Rhodes built in his image, on the island of Rhodes, where he was worshipped, and said to be born. *Helios witnessed the kidnapping of Persephone by Hades and told her mother Demeter of what had happened. *Helios and his sisters are cousins of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Hera, and Hestia, since both Hyperion and Cronos were brothers. *In God of War, Kratos learns two attacks called Rising Helios which you have to hold L1 and press Triangle, and Falling Helios (Air) jump and hold L1 and press Triangle while in the air. Gallery Colossus 2.jpg|Colossus of Rhodes concept art. 6a00d83505e2d853ef00e54f2638ad8834-500wi.jpg|The Chariot of Helios. Helios_MTOlympus.PNG|Helios watching the Titan's onslaught with his fellow Olympians. Untitled 13.png|Helios awaits his chariot in battle. File:Lavatitan2--screenshot_viewer_medium.jpg|Helios flying his chariot to fight against Perses. File:Helios1--screenshot_viewer_medium.jpg|A wounded Helios with the Sun Shield. HeliosGuards.JPG|Legionnaires, protecting Helios with Onyx Shields HeliosBeam.JPG|Helios blinding Kratos with his Beam Neckrip1--screenshot viewer medium.jpg|Helios about to be killed. Kratos killing Helios.jpg|Kratos pulling Helios' neck Helios4--screenshot viewer medium.jpg|Kratos trying to brutally rip off Helios' head God-of-War-III-final5.jpg|Helios' head. Gow3big 1135.jpg|The Sun Shield. File:Helio's head.jpg|Kratos blinding his enemies with the Helios Beam. 500x_helios_head_rip.jpg|Helios head rip concept art. Related Pages *Titans *Chariot of Helios *Temple of Helios *Colossus of Rhodes *Statue of Helios *Helios Beam *Fire Steeds (Boreas, Eurus, Notus, Zephyrus) Category:Characters Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Characters Category:Immortals Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Category:God of War III Category:Gods Category:God of War III Bosses Category:God of War 3 Characters Category:Deceased characters